Hot as the Sun or Cold as Ice?
by SlytherinScenePrincess
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks and meets the Pack and the Cullens all in the same day. With an inexplicable attraction to two men, who will she pick, and what will happen to the other man? Rated T for language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will only put this one time. I own nothing; no money is being made from the writing of this fanfiction. I am just a teenage girl with too much time on her hands. Also as a note, the Pack goes to school in Forks along with the Cullens. The normally younger boys have been bumped up in age to match Bella's and everyone who would have transformed later in the actual series has already transformed.

* * *

Chapter One

"Mom, I _want _to go, I've missed Charlie and I think it would be good to spend my last couple years of high school with him." I said as I packed away my sparse winter wardrobe.

My mom sighed finally giving in to my decision. "Bella, sweetheart, if you ever want to come back just call me and I'll come home, okay?" She looked at me with barely concealed glee at my leaving.

It is not as if my mom was forcing me to leave, in fact she had planned to stay with me here in Phoenix, Arizona while her new husband Phil traveled for his minor league baseball career. I knew though that my mom would be much happier with him and not stuck at home with her too mature teenage daughter. Therefore, I took it upon myself to fix it and have subsequently banished myself to the land that never sees sunlight or as my dad; Charlie would call it, Forks, Washington.

My mom and I were both silent on the way to the airport, and when I got to my flight gate we had a tearful goodbye. I was not normally one to show my emotions but I would miss my scatterbrained mother, I knew Phil would take care of her though; he would make sure the bills were paid and that she did not forget to eat in the midst of all her hobbies.

Boarding the plane with my carryon that only had my iPod, laptop, and a jacket because the weather in Forks was continuously predictable I got comfortable for the trip and sent a quick goodbye text to my mom letting her know I would text her again when I landed and then turned off my phone.

I turned to look out the window as the plane ascended and could not help feeling as though something new and exciting was waiting for me when I got to Forks.

* * *

A/N: So I know it's short but review and let me know what you think so far. I know most of my readers are probably waiting on me to write more for my Harry Potter story but I've completely lost inspiration and I can't figure out why. I haven't abandoned it yet, but I needed a break. Please review with comments and constructive criticism, flames will be ignored!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I arrived at the airport in Port Angeles, I found my bag quickly and made my way towards the exit all the while looking for my dad. Spotting him easily because of his car, I groaned quietly as I reached him. My father was the Chief of Police in Forks and that meant he drove his cruiser everywhere. I knew I would need to get a job so I would not have to have Charlie drive me to school every morning that would be mortifying!

He saw me and gave a small smile and a one armed hug. He helped me put my bags in the car and we climbed in and headed off for home. I pulled my phone out and quickly texted my mom to let her know that I had landed, and was with Charlie before putting it back in my pocket.

"It is good to have you back Bells, I missed having you around." Charlie said gruffly. My dad was not big on showing emotions and I guess I got it from him.

I nodded and gave him a half smile as I watched the scenery rush by. Green, it was all green. Even the air looked green as it filtered through the trees and I wondered if I would quickly get sick of seeing that color every day.

"So..." Charlie started slowly as I turned to look at him. "I found a truck for you, I know you'll probably want to be able to have some freedom and it runs good, a friend of mine wanted to get rid of it, you remember Billy Black?"

I bobbed my head yes and looked excitedly at the thought of a truck before deflating at the remembrance that I was currently broke. "How much is it dad?" I asked wondering how long I would need to work to afford it.

"Well I kind of already bought it for you Bells, as a welcome home present." Charlie looked at me sheepishly, uncertain if it would be well received.

My mouth hung open in surprise, quickly shutting it I thanked him enthusiastically and thought that maybe life in Forks would not be as miserable as I had originally thought before leaving.

"You're already enrolled in the high school and since its Friday I figured you could use the weekend to settle in and get any last minute things for school or your room that you'd like." He said as he stared ahead at the road.

Charlie was good with small talk but we did not need it, nothing between my dad and I was ever awkward even though it had been quite a long time since my last visit.

"Thanks Dad! This weekend will be good for me to get used to everything, I can even take the truck out and reacquaint myself with the town." I smiled as I talked, deciding that even if I ended up without many friends I could always count on my dad to be there for me.

Most girls I knew ended up closer to their mothers because they could act like friends. With Renee and me, I always felt like the parent always chasing her from one hobby to another as she tried to sate some curiosity about something. With my dad, our relationship was effortless, we knew what the other was thinking most times with just a look, he was easy to talk to if I ever opened up, and I knew that if I needed him to he would take care of me.

We pulled in to the little house Charlie and my mom bought when they were first married and I instantly noticed the enormous truck in the drive way. I fell in love with it right after, it was sturdy which was good because I tended to be a huge klutz. I reached over and hugged my dad in thanks before looking at the house that I knew had not changed a bit since my last visit two years ago.

Charlie led me inside and up the stairs showing me to the room that had always been mine since I was born. With its plush white carpeting and light lavender walls, I felt truly at home, it was simple, the way I liked most things. The only changes to the room were the addition of a desk and chair and the removal of my crib, which was replaced with a rather large bed.

"There's a game on so I'll leave you to get unpacked, pizza sound good for dinner?" Charlie asked as he stood in the doorway watching me admire my new room.

"Sure dad, but I'm going to start doing the cooking from now on, goodness knows when the last time you had a home cooked meal was!" I laughed and waved him downstairs to his game as he chuckled quietly at me.

I began putting my clothes away noticing that they barely filled a quarter of my closet or dresser. I knew that a trip to Port Angeles would be in store for me. I did not particularly enjoy shopping but I knew that it needed to be done. I decided to go tomorrow morning and spend the day there as I began gathering my toiletries and a change of clothes for a shower.

Getting out of the shower and slipping on a pair of black cotton shorts and a matching tank top I went downstairs to spend a little time with my dad. The pizza had arrived while I was in the shower and I helped myself to a couple slices and sat down on the couch adjacent to my dad's recliner.

"Billy, Harry Clearwater, and I usually go fishing on Saturdays; will you be okay alone tomorrow?" Charlie asked not tearing his eyes away from the basketball game we were watching.

"Sure dad, I decided I needed to go shopping and fill out my wardrobe some more so no worries, is there anything you want me to get for you while I'm in Port Angeles tomorrow?" I asked as I nibbled on a pepperoni from my pizza.

Charlie shook his head no and went to go grab another piece of pizza. I finished my slice and put my plate in the garbage before looking through the cupboards and the refrigerator taking note that there didn't appear to be much of anything healthy and deciding that Sunday I would make a trip to the local grocery store and stock up on some necessities to be able to make dinner with.

It was already 8:30 so I decided to go upstairs and put small finishing touches on my room before going to sleep. Calling a goodnight to Charlie I made my way up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my iPod and headphones I put them in and turned it on, quickly bringing up my favorite playlist and clicking the first song "I Don't Care if You're Contagious" by Pierce the Veil.

Sitting down at my desk and starting up my laptop I began thinking of my friends back in Phoenix and wondered if any of them had thought about me at all since my leaving this morning. I checked my email quickly and seeing nothing there, I shut my computer down for the night before climbing in bed and putting my phone on charge. I put my iPod on shuffle and let the sound of Linkin Parks' "Somewhere I Belong" put me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Much longer chapter this time, just as a forewarning because I didn't say it last chapter the story is slow going so if that isn't your cup of tea I'm sorry. I just dislike stories that rush all the action and romance. Thank you to paulswolfgirl2355 for being my first reviewer, I am glad that you like the story so far and I hope I continue to keep you and my other readers are happy. Reviews are much appreciated and I will be trying to get a new chapter out every few days depending on how much time I have to work.


End file.
